


The Rain Amid the Thunder

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets caught in the rain, and Jeff warms him up all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Amid the Thunder

Jeff stretched out on the sofa with a book in his hands, a giant cup of coffee on the end table and Bisou on the floor next to him, curtains and double-paned glass between him and the pouring rain outside. The only thing missing was Jensen stretched out on the chaise at the other end of the couch, his hip warm against Jeff's feet. He'd expected Jensen back from his meeting with the Warner Brothers people a while ago, but delays weren't unusual when it came to studio people. Jeff knew that none of them would have jobs without the suits, but he'd still rather get out on set and do his thing or at least talk to fans about it rather than listen to number crunchers and market analysts.

He didn't envy Jensen the headache he was likely to have by the time he got home. He'd driven himself, too, and the last of the winter rains were blowing through LA with a vengeance. The day was cold for March, chilly enough that Jeff threw on a jacket just to go stand on the deck while Bisou did her business in the back yard. And Jensen was exhausted, just off filming the end of Supernatural's third season and nowhere near caught up on rest. The rush to the end of the season, and all of his character's heroics and emoting, always left Jensen looking a little thin and drawn, worn around the edges. Jeff liked to feed him and watch him sleep, watch his beard get scruffy and his hair get long enough to run his fingers through.

He'd bought some quality decaf that was good enough to fool Jensen, and he planned on making him a nice milky latte and then watching him fall asleep over his sudoku in the corner of the overstuffed couch. Only, Jensen had to get home first. Jeff looked at the time and picked up the remote, turning on the TV full of sudden fear that there was some kind of horrible accident out on the highway. Before he could find a station playing local news, Jeff heard a tap at the door, not even a real knock, probably Jensen struggling with the keys and whatever he was carrying. He hadn't heard Jensen's car pull up, but that wasn't surprising given the noise of the rain.

Jeff turned off the TV and walked over to open the door, only to gape in surprise at what he saw. Jensen was wet, utterly drenched, rain dripping from his hair and the edges of his clothes. His face was white against the soaked black of his sweater and he was trembling where he stood. "Holy shit!"

"I'm okay," Jensen said, his keys hanging limply from his hand.

"Uh-huh." Jeff reached out and pulled Jensen inside to stand on the throw rug. He held Jensen steady with both hands and looked in his eyes--they were wide and looked bright green against his pale skin. "You hurt?"

He shook his head. "J-just wet." He sniffled and broke Jeff's grip to raise to wipe a hand across his face. "C-cold."

Jeff nodded. "Come on, let's get you in the shower? What the fuck happened?"

Jensen shuffled along, dripping water as he went. "Sick of being wet, Jeff, I just want dry clothes. _Warm_ clothes."

"You sure?" Jeff steered Jensen into the bathroom where he stood dripping on the tile.

"'m sure." Jensen wiped a hand over his nose again, looking all of five years old with his clothes hanging off him, stretched by the weight of the water.

"Okay." Jeff kissed Jensen's cheek, tasting the rain on his skin, and then peeled off his sweater, nudging Jensen's arms up to get it over his head. "So what happened?"

Jensen crossed his arms and pulled off his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor with a wet splat and then shivering harder. "Got a flat tire 'bout a mile away. Fuckin' spare was flat, too."

Jeff grabbed one of the big bath sheets and wrapped it around Jensen's bare shoulders, pulling the side of it up over his head. "You didn't think to maybe call somebody?"

Jensen sighed heavily as Jeff worked at getting the buttons of Jensen's pants out through the swollen button-holes. "Dropped my goddamn cell phone in a mud puddle." He moved his hand to his pocket, but his fingers were shaking too hard to push in through the sodden fabric.

Jeff pushed his hand aside and pulled the phone out before pushing Jensen's pants down his legs. The phone was covered in splotchy mud, and when he pressed a button dirty water oozed out. Probably wasn't even worth trying to save, so he tossed it onto the counter and turned to unlacing Jensen's boots and pulling them off without knocking Jensen down to the floor. The whole thing was ridiculously difficult, so he just pulled down Jensen's wet boxers and then nudged him back until he could sit on the closed toilet.

Jensen sniffled again and then finally started rubbing the towel over his hair. Under the boots, his socks and even his feet were dyed orange from the leather, but finally all the wet stuff was off and Jensen was naked other than his makeshift terrycloth poncho. Jeff grabbed another towel and started from the bottom, crouched on the floor in front of Jensen. When Jensen was finally dry and not shivering himself halfway onto the floor, he draped the towel over Jensen's lap and stood up.

"Hold tight, let me get you some clothes."

Jensen nodded, rubbing the towel over his hair some more, and Jeff went into the bedroom to grab heavy sweats and socks. He started to grab a pair of boxers but decided that the lack of them was just easier access for later. Back in the bathroom, Jensen was okay, steady on his feet, but still there was something nice about dressing him. Jeff pulled the socks onto Jensen's water-wrinkled feet and helped him into the sweats, but he was still clearly cold, his face washed out and his jaw held tight against shaking.

"I'm okay," he said as he stood up, but Jeff just hugged him tight the way he'd wanted to do when Jensen first got in the door. Jeff rubbed his hands up and down over the back of Jensen's sweatshirt, and Jensen relaxed, leaning more heavily against Jeff's chest.

"Sure you are. Let's go see if we can defrost you some more."

Back in the living room, Jeff got Jensen seated on the couch--just where he'd wanted him half an hour ago--and pulled his thickest blanket out from inside the ottoman. He covered Jensen up and then tucked the edges of the blanket all around him, under his feet, around his sides. Jensen glared but then yawned, utterly spoiling the intended effect. He looked exhausted, far more worn than he had before he left for the meeting, and Jeff got it. Something as stupid as the sudden panic of car problems and a short walk in crappy weather was draining as hell, especially when you were running on low reserves to start with.

He went to the kitchen to make up Jensen's big mug of sweet, milky decaf and refilled his own mug, too. Instead of going back to the opposite end of the couch, Jeff dragged the ottoman over to sit in the bend of the L between the chaise and the rest of the couch. He slid in next to Jensen, stretched out his legs and wrapped one arm around Jensen's back, holding him close and trying to lend a little body heat. His book forgotten, he switched on the TV and found a marathon of Top Gear.

Jensen took a long drink of his coffee and groaned appreciatively. "Thanks, man."

"Drink up and then take a nap if you want. I'll call somebody to go take care of your car, and I'll wake you up for dinner."

"You're too nice to me," Jensen mumbled around the rim of his mug.

"Nah, I'll take it out of your ass later."

"You better." He put the empty mug down on the end table and grinned, a shadow of his usual smirk. "Need a new phone."

"Yeah, we can take care of that tomorrow."

"Mmmm," Jensen hummed noncommittally. He tipped his head over to rest against Jeff's shoulder and snuggled in against Jeff's chest. Jeff pulled the blanket back up over Jensen's arms and chest and held him closer as he relaxed into sleep. Bisou hopped up on the couch on Jeff's other side and curled herself into a ball against Jeff's hip. With his dog on one side and his person on the other, the rain kept outside by four walls and those double-paned windows, Jeff was about as happy as he got.

Jeff called his buddy's garage to get Jensen's car towed before the city did it and then let himself nap until it was time to call for dinner, time to wake Jensen up. Dinner was Thai delivery, warm spicy soups full of noodles and meat, and they both ate bent over the coffee table, trying to keep the broth off their clothes and the floor. They gave up on trying not to slurp and started laughing at themselves, slurping as loud as they could and cracking up until they couldn't even hear the TV anymore. They traded kisses full of the taste of lemongrass and chilies and by the time their bowls were empty Jensen's face was bright where it had been pale.

~~~

At bedtime, Jensen took so long getting washed up that Jeff thought he might have fallen asleep in there. When he climbed into bed wearing sweatpants, Jeff knew he must have been cold still and probably getting sick--a really lousy way to spend the time they had off together, a bad start to Jensen's hiatus break. Jensen curled on his side, his ass brushing against Jeff's thigh, and Jeff had to take a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, trying to get rid of the erection he felt rising to push against the sheets. Jensen was exhausted and getting sick, and Jeff knew it wouldn't be fair. Still, Jensen didn't make it easy, shifting incrementally closer, rubbing the solid curve of his ass over Jeff's thigh.

"You okay there?"

"Need you to get closer and warm me up," Jensen murmured.

Jeff could never deny him. He turned on his side and fit himself close behind Jensen, one arm slung over Jensen's side. He pulled his hips a few inches away from Jensen, needing the room to keep his dick under control, and closed his eyes.

Jensen wiggled back to fill every bit of air between them. "Mmmm, closer."

Giving in to the hope that Jensen was too far out of it to be bothered by an erection poking him in the back, Jeff slung one leg over Jensen's legs, drawing Jensen in until he was almost underneath Jeff. "Any closer than this, I'd have to be inside you, babe," he whispered into Jensen's ear.

Jensen turned his head, his stubble brushing against Jeff's. "That's the point." Suddenly, he didn't sound so sleepy and out of it.

"What?"

"I've been having this fantasy all day, since you bundled me into those sweats and blankets. Want you to pull down the back of my sweats, want you to slide right in and fuck me." Jensen's voice dipped down low, and Jeff could feel the vibration of it passing from Jensen's back into his chest.

"But you should rest."

"Rested all evening. I'll sleep all night. And you could say no, but that'd be a waste of my well-lubed ass."

"What? Oh." Jeff thought of how ridiculously long it had taken Jensen to brush his teeth before bed. He maneuvered his hand down between their bodies and under the waistband of Jensen's sweats. He slipped one finger between Jensen's cheeks and found slick wetness that let his finger slide right inside. "Ooh."

Jensen's hips tilted back, pushing into Jeff's hand, and Jeff let himself linger there for a moment, making sure Jensen was well prepared. Satisfied, he pulled his finger out with a slick pop and tugged the back of Jensen's sweats down to underneath the curve of his ass. He lined himself up and pushed inside to the sound of Jensen's gasp and sigh. Fucking on the side like they were, it wasn't deep, but it was comfortable, and it let them be close, bodies lined up with each other from head to toe.

Jensen breathed out small needy sounds, and Jeff reached his hand around and under the front of Jensen's sweats. He wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock, cupping the length in his palm as it rose from half-hard to hard, pumping in time with the motion of his hips. He kept his own hips moving slow and shallow, holding himself back from the edge long enough to get Jensen where he needed to be. When Jensen gasped and shuddered, spilling over his hand, Jeff let himself go, let himself move. He pushed himself forward, forward, holding Jensen tight as the bed shook around them and came, came in Jensen's ass and that was so good, would never stop being amazing.

He knew it would be a mess in the morning--the sheets and the both of them and Jensen's poor abused sweats--but Jeff didn't give a crap. He held Jensen close, kept him warm, even as their sweat dissipated out into the cooling room.


End file.
